Behind his eyes
by Nefer Tawa
Summary: Draco is hurt and depressed, he does not want anyone to know his feelings and refuses to show them. But Hermione can still see right through him, he must do something about it.
1. Thinking Back

Summary : Draco is hurt and depressed, he does not want anyone to know his feelings and refuses to show them.But Hermione can still see right through him, he must do something about it.  
  
Behind his eyes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco was getting out of one of the Malfoy family coaches to get on the Hogwarts Express, he was so happy he could finally get away from his home and his father to be at school again he loved it there it was like his real home and he wished he could stay in it's walls forever never having to face Luscious again.  
  
Draco had changed a lot over the summer he had decided he did not like Crabbe and Goyle sticking up for him because it made him look like some sort of baby, and that is not what a Malfoy is.  
  
Anyway he started working out and he definitely had the muscles to prove it ha he laughed to himself Potty and Weasel aren't going to know what hit them.He also knew that he looked a whole lot better to not like some half snake half human thing , oh he was going to have a whole lot of fun with girls this year .  
  
In fact he thought it is going to be a great year now he was finally away from Luscious , he had gotten one of the positions as a prefect he looked good,he didn't really feel alright though as he thought back to his fathers proposal and how he would not accept it and the punishment for not doing so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK ~ He was just sitting on his black silk bed when there was a knock on the door Luscious came in. "Draco the Dark Lord is growing inpatient you have to give him your answer it is a high honor to be one of his followers let alone him wanting you to be his heir". "NO", Draco said very forcefully I don't know what you see in him all he has done is killed innocent people how could you want me to be a murderer in his place, it absolutely disgusts me to have my own father associated with Mr Voldie.  
  
"What has come over you boy, oh you will pay for that don't you dear insult my Lord and yours to be ever again"Luscious yelled. " Crucio" he said with his wand pointed at Draco, Draco tried so hard not show that it was extremely hurting him but something must have given him away because his father just smiled then said "I suggest you think about my offer it could mean the start of your life then again it could be the end",then he spun around and left Draco lying on the floor.That night Draco cried himself to sleep he hated his father and Voldemort so much, he needed away to get out. ~  
  
  
  
He was still thinking about how to get out of his his situation but for the meantime he had the train to get onto so he hauled his trunk to the side of the train and put it in the luggage area. Then he went onto the train and sat in an empty compartment thinking of all his problems, slowly he fell asleep. 


	2. Thoughts

omg how annoying the previous chapter looked so much bigger before oh well sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I kinda suck at proof reading but oh well hope you understood it that's all. Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzz review me that would be so much appreciated :D  
  
Behind his eyes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Summary : Draco is hurt and depressed, he does not want anyone to know his feelings and refuses to show them.But Hermione can still see right through him, he must do something about it.  
  
Hermione was at the Hogwarts Express looking for her friends Ron and Harry, she had not seen them all summer because she had been on holiday in New Zealand.  
  
Hermione had grown up over the summer a lot she had beautiful long hair that fell into ringlets down her back and she had her gorgeous amber eyes aswell as the most slender body.  
  
But back to the present she could not see them anywhere so she decided she would get on the train anyway and try and find a spare compartment. Sadly they were almost all full up so she went to the back of the train and found one that only had a person in it and that was better than 4 or more people so she jumped in there and waited to see if Harry and Ron would find her.  
  
She glanced across to the sleeping figure of Draco she didn't quite notice him at first for she could not see his cold green-gray eyes and the fact that he didn't look like the Malfoy she remembered , but it did eventually hit her who he was. She surveyed him up and down and her eyes rested on his prefects badge 'argggggg' how did he manage to get prefect(Hermione is also a prefect as you would of guessed ) he is such a git although he looks really Hot without that stupid smirk on his face so content and peaceful she thought to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the trolley lady was there asking if she wanted anything she didn't but she thought Mafoy might so she shook him awake. 'Wha' 'what' said Malfoy quite dazed,"do you want anything from the trolley" asked the lady "oh no thank - you" said Malfoy.Hermione was surprised he actually had manners she thought aloud to herself, "aye, what did you say Granger" asked Malfoy realizing her slip she said nothing and looked out the window. After another hour of sitting there quietly the voice of the driver came over the intercom " ten minutes till we arrive at Hogwarts", "Yay" squealed Hermione and left to get changed into her robes. "Typical" muttered Draco bet she can't wait to get to the library.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione returned and Draco for the first time actually got a proper look god she is so beautiful he thought to himself the summer has been awfully nice to her, but then he thought Gryffindor + Slytherin = Disaster. In Hermione's mind she was thinking the exact same thing but then she remembered Malfoy's personality and soon forgot about his good looks. The train stopped and the floating silence was over she couldn't believe she had not been called mudblood the whole trip it as so surprising maybe he is sick or worried or something there has to be something wrong, his eyes looked more pained than than I have ever seen them.  
  
But she shrugged it off and started walking out the door and bumped into Ron and Harry. Oh Kiaora boys, they looked at her strangely "it's the Moari way of saying hello in New Zealand" she simply said. "So how are you, sorry I didn't owl you over the summer what has been happening to you two"Hermione asked "Oh nothing really they replied we will talk all about it in a minute lets get a carriage first" . "O.K" she said.  
  
As soon as they were sitting down on there way up to the castle the boys just started rattling on. She soon found out that Sirius's name had been cleared, Ron was going out with Lavender, Fred and George were working on lot's more cool jokes and that Harry was captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and Ron was the new Keeper . She was so happy that she was with her friends again but as Harry and Ron's talk turned to Quiditch she drifted away and started thinking about Malfoy, there was something not quite right about him. He was hot oh yes that was different but there was something in those eyes tho's magnificent eyes of his something was wrong and through the year Hermione was determined to find out what it is.  
  
In a few carriages back from them sitting all alone was Draco thinking of how beautiful Hermione was and of how it looked like she knew something he didn't, well of course she does you arse she is the smartest witch in our year duh! he thought aloud to himself. Slowly the castle came into view on the starry night and slowly there thoughts returned to school.  
  
~ Hopefully this is longer than Chapter 1 Please Review  
  
Luv Sierra 


	3. The Prefects

Hey Hey Thank u so much reviewers Your comments have helped !!  
  
Dear Dessie Devil ~ Good point I was reading it B 4 and yea it is really hard to read so I tried to edit it , it's still not quite right but I am getting there. I've just been trying to work out everything on the fanfiction thing and how to post the chapters it's kind of weird but I'll get the hang of it, LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They were all now settled in the Great Hall the Sorting Ceremony had just finished, and now they were listening to Dumbledore telling all the students about the rules blah blah blah,  
  
Hermione tuned out and focused her eyes across the hall to where Malfoy sat she wasn't exactly sure why she had to look at him.  
  
It was just something she had to do,  
  
raising her head slowly her eyes connected to him and as if he could feel her amber eyes on him his gray- green eyes shifted and looked into hers , Hermione blushed and quickly turned away but then she thought No! I have to look at him I have to see, if there is anything to see, so she looked up again.  
  
A couple of seconds later so did Malfoy he smirked at her and mouthed Mudblood.  
  
O.k she thought maybe I was wrong maybe he still is the arrogant,annoying, ferret boy called Malfoy.  
  
But no he can't be, I saw something in his eyes on that train, but she didn't need to look up at him again because everyone was now clapping and looking her way "Dumbledore just announced the prefects" said Harry, "Oh" Hermione whispered and headed up to the teachers desk so everyone could see and applaud them.  
  
  
  
"Well that was embarrassing" said Hermione as she came and sat back down between Harry and Ron.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up and said "let the feast begin", and with that they all tucked in to everything they could get at.  
  
When everyone had finished Dumbledore told the Prefects to take everyone to the dormitories, then to report back to the great hall afterwards.  
  
~~~~Back in the great hall~~~~  
  
"Right as you would know" started Dumbledore "being a prefect has wonderful obligations and tasks assigned to you to help run and make the school a better place".  
  
"This year your tasks will be to organize a dance, social, ball sort of thing, a field trip to Egypt for all the fifth years to study the old texts, riddles, the tombs, ancient buildings and many other fascinating things that the old wizards built and did there".  
  
"Also you have all been assigned a separate common room in which you will all have your own room from there". "Now if you would just follow me I will take you there now"said Dumbledore, so the four Prefects from each house - Hermione Granger - Gryffindor Draco Malfoy - Slytherin Padma Patil - Ravenclaw Justin Finch-Fletchey - Hufflepuff  
  
and the two heads Roger Davies, Cho Chang  
  
followed Dumbledore up to some painting which had a picture of all the founders playing wizards chess. "Right, now the password is 'Sobek',I will leave you now to get acquainted with everything.  
  
With that he just left them all standing there.  
  
So Malfoy being Malfoy wanting to be first in so he said "Sobek" and entered,  
  
when they were all inside all they could do was look round and gape at the magnificence of THEIR common room "WOW" they all said together.  
  
It was absolutely amazing everything was their house colors for instance there was four sofa's each colored in a house color and finished off with the other color.  
  
example ~ Gryffindor = Red sofa trimmed in gold  
  
and each of the sofas all had a blanket folded up, Malfoy went and unfolded the Slytherin one, there staring back at everyone was the Slytherin crest, "cool" he said.  
  
"Right then" said Hermione "I bags one of the bedrooms upstairs", "fine I bags the other one up there" said Malfoy looking up and seeing there was only two doors, decending the stairs.  
  
O.K well I guess that's settled for the upstairs bedrooms, "lets look at the bathroom" squealed Padma as she ran to the door that said 'prefects common room bathroom'.  
  
They opened the door, yet again there staring back at them was one of the loveliest bathrooms you could ever see, it had -  
  
Jacuzzi Shower A fridge with cooled drinks Toilet Sink  
  
Ya know every thing bathrooms usually have but it was just a whole lot better because it was a magic bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~  
  
Now they had looked at everything like the rooms, there own private library (this one has only the most requested books so Hermione will still go to the other library if she needs anything that their own library doesn't have), so they decided it would be best to go to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Granger" Malfoy said ,"Night" Hermione said coolly  
  
~~~~~~~ I'm not really sure about this chapter I think I will be editing this a lot until I think it is right but I thought I would put something up for you to read ~~~~~~~ 


End file.
